


I Don't Blame You For Being You

by Queer_bandsandthings



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ace/aro Andy, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Joe, Bisexual pete, Coming Out, Gen, mean interviewer, panromantic Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_bandsandthings/pseuds/Queer_bandsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy never really wanted to come out. Most people didn't really understand it. He didn't want to have sex with people or be romantically involved with anyone, and yet people still thought that it was weird.<br/>The rest of the band had come out in one way or another, Pete in an interview, Patrick mentioned it in a concert and Joe was caught with a boyfriend. Andy, well he just stayed quiet. He never dated anyone and nobody questioned it until this one interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Blame You For Being You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewrite the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637584) by [Yesthatsmynaturalcolour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour). 



> There's like no aromantic Andy Hurley fics anywhere, so I took it upon myself to make one. This also might be the start to a series so be prepared. Also this is the second fanfic I've posted to this site so I'm still kinda new.
> 
> Are disclaimers necessary on here?

Andy never really wanted to come out. Most people didn't really understand it. He didn't want to have sex with people or be romantically involved with anyone, and yet people still thought that it was weird.  
The rest of the band had come out in one way or another, Pete in an interview, Patrick mentioned it in a concert and Joe was caught with a boyfriend. Andy, well he just stayed quiet. He never dated anyone and nobody questioned it until this one interview. The interviewer was extremely invasive and fairly disrespectful. She didn't know them very well and asked obvious or boring questions.

"So everyone's dating somebody, right? Let's hear the news on that."

The other 3 members look anxiously at Andy, who looked fairly neutral. Joe takes the question first, talking about his recent boyfriend. The interviewer was obviously expecting straight people and made a face when he said boyfriend. Oh boy was she in for some gay.

After the others had finished talking, the interviewer looked expectantly at Andy. Patrick looked like he was going to say something, but Andy started before he could say anything.  
"I'm not dating anyone, nor will I ever. This might or might not come as a shock, but I'm asexual and aromantic." The lady simply looked confused. Pete grinned and patted Andy on the back lightly. Despite kind looks from most of the crew, the interviewer continued in a rude tone.

"Uh, what does that even mean? Everyone wants to date somebody. It's a human thing to do."  
Andy looked a little bit upset, but the rest of the band was full on pissed off. Pete looked like he was going to go on a rant, Patrick was giving her an angry look while putting his arm around Andy and Joe actually growled at her.  
"I dunno, if everyone wants to date someone, who would want to date you? You're definitely not in the running for a boyfriend." Andy said with a small grin on his face. Pete gave him a high five. "I think we'll be on our way now." Patrick said simply, standing up and pulling Pete along with him.

When they returned to the bus, Andy just sat down and sighed. The rest of them did the same.  
"I wonder if it's on social media yet." Joe said loudly, interrupting the silence. Pete checked Twitter quickly and nodded.  
"Oh yeah, it's kinda everywhere."  
"Well at least it's out there." Andy smiled with pride. It's always a lot nicer to be out of the closet.


End file.
